theworldofnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Orethel Rivorneth
Orethel Rivorneth is an explosive Sil Nueda. She hails from Voron Nalor, following the spark of Wanderlust in her heart. The cold and stoic demeanor of her race is obvious in her, paired with a bursting anger that may mark a change for the elves of Imryl forest. Description Orethel stands at 5 feet and 8 inches, and is slim. Overall, most creatures from other races consider her exceptionally beautiful (with the exception of those that find beautiful to be disgusting). Her skin is milky pale and smooth. Her hair is long and raven black, while her eyes are a sparkling bright blue, bordering to pearly white. She wears tight and hardened clothing made of high quality velvet and leather, black in color, slashed with crimson and embroidered with silver lacing. The fragment of a unicorn's horn hangs on a silver chain around her neck, obviously used as a means through which she channels her divine powers. Orethel carries a darkwood and steel mace, a longbow, and a tall shield, all of which are of Sil design. She is missing her left hand since it was severed by half-dragon creatures in the Bleeding Forest. The Tellings At times, Orethel consumes specific herbs and falls in a state of trance. To a viewer, she seems to be disconnected from reality and is slow to respond or physically react to anything. Each such event, which is vaguely known as a Telling, last for six to twelve hours. It is not rare that she may fall unconscious during or after the Telling, waking up hours later as if from a deep sleep (Sil Nueda do not normally sleep, but go through a trance called Reverie instead). Biography Orethel is a priestess of a nameless collective deity that presides and is made of all nature; one that the Sil Nueda revere in all its forms. She is attuned to the aspect of the moon and it's light. Coming south from Imryl forest, she left it in the name of collecting experience from the world, for she was consumed with Wanderlust. She revealed that she was attacked and overwhelmed by men somewhere in Silvercoast, while she traveled the wilds looking for the famed city of Astana. After her blackout caused by the attack, she woke up beside Oruruk, Taliesin and Dorrel, all prisoners of some a talon of harpies. They escaped that and realized they all bore the same marks down their spines. After helping out a small group of outcasts including a Cursed one, and encountered dryads in their grove, they managed to escape the Nameless Island together and reached Nyree island. After dealing with Panga the Terror, they visited Belmora and helped rid the island of a curse, by pointing the authotities to a priest of the Cycle named Zezalem as responsible. The local reeve Kalemos Galanos befriended them and offered his grace, rewards, and recommendation letter. Back in the Mainland, Orethel helped free the territory's reeve Romilus Aberus from the mysterious Black Bones, and also met Agatha and Madeleth, two women from Astana on their way to Vorgis who helped her and her companions undertake the task and meet the Reeve. On the way to Achentum to receive their reward and get a new job from the reeve, they helped slay a Cursed werewolf who terrorized the area around the village of Savaria and was responsible for the death of at least one young boy. Once in Achentum the new job never presented itself, for Althea, the reeve's only daughter, was murdered in the palace's garden. Orethel and her companions investigated and discovered the killer; Roxanna, Althea's handmaiden and friend. She got crucified and purified in white flame publicly but was revealed that someone worked some magic on her, changing her personality. On the way south to Vorgis and to their newly rewarded home there, Ophelia summoned them to her hut in the jungle via her minions. She explained that Orethel and her friends are living within a dream all this time, in a different plane of existence called Arhiod, and that she could help them return to the actual world and thwart the plans of the ones that caused that. Orethel agreed and fought her way through a dream-like gauntlet of challenges, ultimately waking up in a new place, without remembering physicaly reaching it. In the Timeless Halls she met Amal and the Timeless Nine. Amal claimed they were all soldiers from a time long gone, lieutenants of him and servants of the Creator. He spoke of how they all died in the Great War against the Leafblighter; the Creator's antithesis and eternal enemy. Amal took care of their bodies, keeping them in a healthy state, until the Creator allowed their souls to be cleansed and reinhabit their bodies. Amal revealed Orethel's old name to be Fenriya. Avientta, a powerful mage and one of the Nine, fabricated equipment for Orethel and her companions in a mystical pool, and Amal told them they have a task ahead; to recover a number of mythical artifacts that may bear some connection to the First World; the Cache of Malenuerta. On the Island of Strangers she met Adulu, a self-proclaimed pallbearer for the souls of all dead creatures on this island. In their effort to retrieve his stolen Cup of Souls, Adulu was slain in a duel and a dark force was released upon the island's skies from within it, while at the same time a wildfire was spreading in the jungle, as the result of Orethel's magic during a fierce fight with fell centaurs. Eventually they discovered an ancient tomb deep within a cavern, and from there somehow accessed a strange forested land, possibly through a mirror that was anything but mundane. In that place, the Bleeding Forest, she lost track of time and space. She wandered along with her companions, trying to find a way out. One of the many encounters she had there cost her her hand, severed clean for defying their half-dragon captors. Eventually she found herself in the Black City, where who she believes was Aerynax himself called her "daughter" and activated a power within her; to change her form to that of a dragon's. Flying up to his throne room, she cast hurtful magic on the sleeping elf king, waking him up. He walked into a mirror and the place came crumbling down. Oruruk guided them to a number of boulders that acted as teleportation spots. Orethel regained consciousness at the top of the Prying Hill. She discovered that she could not actually change her form anymore. With her companions, she climbed down the mountain and went through it, experiencing haunting visions of tortured creatures calling to her and a chilling voice that spoke to her from the darkness, calling her to it. Down at the foot of the mountain, the Snapjaw Vale as it is called by its residents, she befriended a tribe of Kabutel and agreed to help them repel their invaders in exchange for being shown the way out of this valley.